1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a receptacle for an electrical connector comprising a receiving portion for a pin-like or tab-like complementary contact of a complementary connector on a longitudinal end on a receiving side and a mounting portion on the other longitudinal end.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Electrical connectors often are situated in an environment where they are exposed to mechanical load caused by shaking or oscillating movement or vibrations and/or stress due to thermal changes. Examples are electrical connectors used in machines or motor vehicles. If such connectors are situated in the engine compartment of a motor vehicle, not only does heavy mechanical load of the above-mentioned kind occur but also high differences in temperature occur especially during wintertime between the motor vehicle at standstill and being driven.
If the two connectors of a connector pair are attached to different parts or components moving relative to each other due to such mechanical and/or thermal stress, a corresponding relative motion between the connectors occurs, for example between contact pins or contact tabs of one connector and the receiving contacts, for example receiving sockets of the other connector of the connector pair. Such relative motion causes frictional corrosion leading to an impairment of the electrical contact between the pin contacts and the socket contacts.
An electrical receptacle is shown in EP Publication 0 492 479 which is movable longitudinally for use in high vibration atmospheres. This receptacle, as shown, is mainly for use on a printed circuit board where a mating pin can be inserted through the top of the receptacle, or through the bottom of the receptacle, through the board. For this reason, the contact arms are elongate, to centralize the pin contact point within the length of the receptacle. It is desirable to use a similar terminal for connection to a wire, for use in automotive applications.